Unspoken
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: Three children get curious about Raine's past life. Their questions, however, reveal something darker than you might imagine.


Author's Notes

Okay, so I'm at it again with a oneshot. I hope you enjoy, since I'm mourning over my inability to own Tales of Symphonia. Hey, the innuendo is left for you to interpret. I'm not saying anymore beyond this, short of don't commit crimes people! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**Unspoken**

"Who was he Professor?" three voices asked in chorus.

_I could kill them. I should kill them. They shouldn't pry into personal matters. However, this is a group of children we're talking about. It's not like they'll actually listen._

Raine sat quietly as they begged. They begged again and again. They wanted to know, even Colette, who wasn't one to be so pressing about any matter. She placed her hand to her forehead as the whining continued. Raine wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"Tell them before we all suffer," Kratos said, also holding his forehead.

"Tell them before they suffer," Sheena added, holding her cards tentatively. The fire from their campsite started to fade.

_Is she really threatening them? The nerve! I know! I'll lie and see if they buy it!_

"Okay, fine," Raine sighed. "I'll tell you. But on one condition."

"Which is?" Genis asked, a worried tone setting in.

"You stop pestering me about it afterwards."

"Deal!" Lloyd and Colette cheered. Raine smiled, as Sheena and Kratos let out deep sighs of relief. Raine coughed some.

"As you know, when you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, you cannot meet the unicorn," Raine started, trying to be vague for the Chosen's sake.

"But I've had boyfriends before Professor," Colette pointed out.

"Special boyfriends."

"I thought boyfriends were special."

"Never mind Colette! Don't interrupt!" Raine exclaimed.

"Sorry Professor."

Raine held her hand to her forehead, as a shocking realization hit her.

_Oh no! I don't have a lie! What do I do? I can't just tell them the truth! They can't know! It would damage everything they stand for! It would scar them for life! I know! I'll start with truth and lead into the lie—that's the way to go Professor! You can't tell them what happened!_

"As you know, when I was younger I was forced to raise money for the family," Raine started. "So I did all sorts of odd jobs before I became a teacher. One time, I was working for the Mayor as a personal secretary."

"You never mentioned working for the mayor sis," Genis said. Raine mentally smacked herself. She was lying already, and he would know it if she didn't cover fast.

"It was a one day thing," Raine replied. "Anyhow, while I was there I met a wonderful young man."

"What was his name?" Colette asked.

"What was he like Professor?" Lloyd added.

_I don't know. I never knew him in normal life. Just for that one day. That one day I'll never forget._

"Quit interrupting," Raine said angrily. "Anyhow, we got together, and went out for awhile. Then we broke it off."

"Why?" Genis asked. "He lose interest after he saw Ruin Mania?"

A swift smack to the head stopped Genis in his tracks. Little brothers were annoying.

"So now that I've told you; quit asking," Raine said simply.

"Okay!" Lloyd and Colette said together, as the trio walked towards the edge of the campsite.

"We're getting supplies for dinner! Don't cook Raine!" Genis shouted. Raine gave him a look of mock anger, as the trio ran off.

"What was the real story, if you don't mind me asking?" Sheena asked calmly, stoking the slowly stewing fire.

_Can I trust her?_

"Yes, I am quite interested as well," Kratos said from the other end of camp. Traitor. Leave it to him to corner her. Raine sighed.

"I was at a Church of Martel praying when he came. At the time, I was returning from Triet with an ancient artifact for the mayor. It was an errand that I alone was trusted with. I was only twelve."

"He didn't," Sheena asked, horrified. Raine smiled.

"You see, I didn't know the dangers of travel as a child. In fact, it was why I traveled alone," Raine said, a few tears in her eyes. "I never left Iselia alone ever again after that day."

_DAMN BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! I WANNA WRING YOUR LITTLE NECK!_

"Raine," Sheena said softly. "You don't have to worry. Men like that are rare here. I know because I've weeded out the names of every last one of them and put them on a hit list for later."

"I don't know whether I should be impressed or slightly disturbed," Kratos said gruffly. Sheena scoffed.

"You're just a guy. You wouldn't understand."

"And apparently you're a pure maiden," he replied with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up!" Sheena replied. "That's not the point!"

"She has every right to be scared," Raine said, looking distant, cold. "I was, and I still am. If you hadn't shown up when you had Kratos, I'm sure Colette would be in the hands of strangers, and probably be dead by now."

"So you would have turned down the research opportunity of a lifetime?"

"Yes, I would—just because of _him_."

"A sign of strength is in your own ability to move past your fears. I would think you, Raine, of all people would know that," Kratos said simply. Before Raine could get a chance to reply, the trio had returned.

_Stupid Kratos. He doesn't know what it's like. He doesn't understand the pain. He hasn't been there! I bet the only girl he ever met was a one night stand, stupid bastard._

"Professor, these are for you," Colette announced, shoving a small bouquet of lilies into her arms. "We found them while we were gathering supplies."

Raine smiled. Had they sensed her sorrow, her pain?

"It must be hard if the guy broke up with you and stuff," Lloyd said. "We agreed we wouldn't ask anymore, so we won't, but we thought those would make you feel better."

_Children. They say that children are the purest of all beings in this world. They are unaffected by global issues, unaffected by the strife of man. Yet all the children I know are affected daily by strife, they live in the real world. I am no exception. So how could these children see the pain and misconstrue it for something so innocent, so pure as a simple breakup? Oh Martel, bless these children. For they truly are untouched by the world around them, even when it stares them in the face, they still are pure. Bless them._

"Professor, are you crying?" Lloyd asked, a little shocked to see his teacher near tears.

"Thank you," Raine replied, wiping the tears away from her eyes quickly. "I'll treasure them like the Crown of Resurrection from the Balacruef Mausoleum. Truly."

_I'll tell you one day. When you are all ready to hear._

"I'm making pictures next time Raine," Sheena said softly. "Point him out and he'll be gone in the morning."

Raine chuckled.

"You know what? Kratos is right, as much as I hate to admit," Raine said, trying not to alert the trio of their conversation. "To be strong I need to move on beyond my childhood fears."

"Gut him?" Sheena asked with a tentative smile.

"Gut him."


End file.
